Conversaciones, Hechos, Consecuencias
by morebones
Summary: Los amigos están para acompañarte, ayudarte, consolarte, apoyarte, simplemente oírte o hacer que te des cuenta de las consecuencias de tus actos. Hablar entre amigos es, ademas, buena fuente de información. Situado a principios de la 5ª temp. -En hiatus-
1. Algo Más Que Una Charla De Amigas Más

_Hola de nuevo :D ... Sí, un nuevo fic..._

_Este fic sólo una forma de sacar la ansiedad por lo que se supone que ocurrirá en el episodio 5. La idea de una historia sobre él NO ME DEJABA EN PAZ desde que oí los primeros rumores sobre ese capi... Y con la publicación de las fotos promocionales simplemente no pude hacer otra cosa que escribir... Empezó siendo algo completamente distinto a esto, pero acabó convirtiéndose en una charla entre Ángela y Brennan. Casi puro diálogo. Una conversación entre amigas de esas que te abren los ojos. O no. Al fin y al cabo se trata de Brennan..._

_Y a los seguidores de Dos Palabras, siento la tardanza por el próximo capítulo, que será probablemente el último, pero es que con los nuevos acotecimientos, tengo problemas para trazar la "línea" entre lo real y el fic... Es que Harbingers fue tan... No sé cómo decirlo... Whoa! (Horse)... Ya me entendéis!! Pero estoy en ello._

_**AVISO SPOILERS** del Capi 5 de la temporada 5 ( A Night At The Bones Museum) además de un montón de referencias a otros muchos capitulos anteriores... Desde el piloto... a The Critic.... , The End... , Harbingers..._

_**Disclaimer**: Si fueran míos, con un título así, ese capi 5 sería EL CAPÍTULO, ya sabéis... (no apto para menores... ;P)_

_Espero que lo difrutéis. Contadme que os parece..._

_**NOTA**: He editado el capi, porque por alguna razón estaba TODO en Itálica y era confuso. ha tenido problemas últimamente con el Gestor de Documentos. Espero que lo entendáis mejor ahora. Como siempre: Itálica es el diálogo, la normal es la narración o la impresión de Brennan, vamos, el resto._

_.  
._

_"Algo más que una charla de amigas más"_

_.  
._

_- Dime que no es cierto...- Ángela entra como una exhalación en mi despacho. Noto ese tono inquisitivo que utiliza cuando quiere saber algo de mi vida personal con lo que no está de acuerdo. No despego la vista del informe que tengo delante para evitar la sesión de preguntas._

_- No sé de que estás hablando –_ Contesto mientras continúo rellenando el formulario oficial para la colaboración con la embajada egipcia.

Noto sus ojos clavados en mi. Brazos en jarras, tiesa.

_- Lo sabes perfectamente... –_ Levanto la cabeza lentamente y me encuentro con su mirada inquisidora._ - Dime que no vas a salir con él..._

_- ¿Salir con quién? Sigo perdida, Ange...-_ Creo que sí que sé de qué está hablando, pero lo que menos necesito es un charla de las suyas. Intento ganar tiempo, o probar a ver si se da por vencida y no tenemos esta conversación.

_-Vamos, cielo, soy yo. Conmigo no funciona que te hagas la tonta. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente de quién estamos hablando... _

Debo darme por vencida y atender. Respiro y trato de parecer lo más indiferente posible. Al fin y al cabo es un tema privado y aunque aprecio mucho su interés creo que lo correcto desde el punto de vista de las relaciones sociales hubiese sido que hubiese esperado a que yo se lo contara, y entonces opinar. Tenía planeado esperar un poco más para contárselo. Hasta el día mismo de la cita, lo reconozco. O incluso después. Pero iba a contárselo.

_- Ange, no sé cómo te has enterado, pero veo que tienes una opinión formada al respecto. Sinceramente, dudo que tengas datos suficientes para hacer una valoración objetiva. Por eso creo que deberías evitar opinar... _

_- Oh, Brennan, en eso te equivocas... -_ Se acerca a mi mesa y me mira fijamente desde un posición prevalente, con las manos en el canto de la mesa e inclinada sobre ella. Añade, intensamente -_ Y en otras cosas..._ - Hace un pequeño alto_ - ¿Sabes? -_ se aparta de la mesa pero sigue manteniendo la mirada.- Las amigas están para eso... para tener opiniones sobre los rollos de sus amigas, para quitarles la venda de los ojos, y para devolverlas, aunque sea por las malas al camino..

_- No entiendo qué quieres decir con eso... -_ No estoy segura de que sea algo bueno para mi, y cada vez estoy más convencida de que esta conversación no será más que una pérdida de tiempo.

_- No, claro que no... -_ Ángela pone en blanco los ojos, como clamando al cielo. No le ha gustado mi respuesta, pero es que no comprendo bien a qué viene esto. Ella continúa.- _Te quiero, cielo, lo sabes, pero a veces me pones muy difícil hablar contigo. Esta vez no voy a darme por vencida... Que lo sepas-_ Sé, por la expresión seria y concentrada de su cara que no es sólo una amenaza_._

_- Ángela... es sólo una cita... -_ frunzo el ceño. Empiezo a no entender por qué tanto preámbulo. Si quiere decirme algo no sé por qué no lo dice y punto...

_- ¿¿Con el jefe de Booth?? -_ levanta las manos y las mueve hacia delante con las palmas extendidas..

_- No sé que relevancia puede tener eso. Andrew es..._

_- ¿Andrew? ¿Ya tienes tanta confianza con él.? Increíble_.- Está paseando por el centro de mi despacho. Mueve las manos demasiado. La noto cada vez más nerviosa... Me pregunto hacia donde va todo esto, porque alguna finalidad tiene. Ha dicho algo de una venda y de devolverme al buen camino... Bueno, no específicamente a mi, pero he de suponer que se refería a mi. Se detiene y me mira fijamente.- _¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Cómo que por qué? -_ Nunca me ha preguntado por qué salgo con un determinado hombre cuando sé que es el tipo de persona que ella aprobaría a la primera _- Eso estaba intentando decirte... Andrew es un hombre atractivo, inteligente, tiene una posición de prestigio en el FBI y es respetado. No pensé que lo desaprobases... Antropológicamente es un ejemplar muy deseable para..._

_- Ah...No... Esta vez no, cielo... Está bueno y todo lo que tú quieras. Pero esta vez, Brennan, no vas a distraerme con tu razonamiento antropológico. O con esa lógica tuya..._

_- Ángela, en serio, no sé a que viene todo esto. -_ Estoy completamente perdida. Ella es la que siempre está tratando de que salga y me divierta, pero parece que esta vez me esta recriminando por algo... O juzgando... Pero Ángela no es así...Al menos no normalmente , pero lo cierto es que últimamente ha estado rara... No diferente, solo rara... Siempre ha tenido paciencia conmigo y ha esperado a que yo entendiese las cosas, o incluso me ha protegido de resbalones y equivocaciones sociales, pero desde hace un tiempo evita esas conversaciones sobre sentimientos y pasión con las que tanto disfrutaba antes...

Suspira y se para. Me está mirando con los ojos muy fijos...

_- ¿De verdad no tienes ni idea? -_ La miro para que sepa que tiene mi atención. Quizás sea algo que yo debería saber..._ - Está bien.-_ Mira a su alrededor y se sienta en el sofá del despacho_. - Promete que vas a escucharme hasta el final._

_- Ángela..._

_- Prométemelo Brennan..._

_- No estoy segura de que me guste lo que me vas a decir..._

_- No te gustará, pero necesitas oírlo. -_ Voy a responder a eso pero antes de poder siquiera abrir la boca, ella continúa._ - Si quieres que las cosas con Booth no se estropeen, claro._

_- Él está bien con esto... -_ él ha dicho que estaba bien con eso... No puedo evitar, sin embargo una irracional sensación de miedo...

_- Sí, claro... - _Reconozco el tono sarcástico de Ángela _– Promételo_

_- Lo prometo..._

Ángela coge aire y se dispone a empezar con su charla. A veces, simplemente hay que hacer cosas por las amigas. Booth y ella me lo han enseñado. Por eso debo escucharla.

_-Necesito saber una cosa antes...¿Por qué sales con él?_

_-Ya te lo he dicho... es un ejemplar...-_ Me interrumpe_-._

_- ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora?_

No puedo evitar desviar la mirada. La verdad es que no sé por qué le he dicho que sí. Es un hombre atractivo, y reconozco que podríamos ser compatibles sexualmente, pero llevo mucho tiempo sin interesarme verdaderamente en los hombres... Por qué ahora...

_- Llevabas mucho tiempo sin salir con alguien, y aunque tú y yo sabemos cuál es la razón de eso, no voy a entrar en ese tema... Todavía... Lo que quiero saber es qué ha pasado para que decidas no sólo volver al mercado, sino hacerlo con el jefe de Booth!! _

_- Él...me lo ha pedido... -_ Aclaro la voz para sonar más segura_ – Nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro._

_- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de echar un polvo Brennan? Siempre has dicho que tienes antiguos amantes a los que llamar cuando quieres cubrir tus necesidades biológicas... Por qué has tenido que escoger al jefe de Booth... ¿Tú has visto cómo afecta eso Booth?_

_- Acabo de estar con él Ange, tú lo has visto... Y hemos estado hablando de esto. Me ha dicho que le parecía bien..._

_- ¿Seguro?_

_- Sí... Ha hecho una investigación de su pasado para comprobar si era un buen tipo y al parecer lo es..._

_- Eso te ha dicho..._

_- No con esas palabras, pero si..._

_- ¿Y has creído que no le importa? _

_- Booth no tendría por qué mentirme... -_ Casi no soy capaz de decir esta última palabra... ¿Y si me miente?

_- Nunca me has contado la verdadera razón por la que huiste a Guatemala_

Me desorienta un poco el cambio de tema.

_- No huí... Me necesitaban para..._

_- Lo que tú digas cielo. -_ baja la vista y vuelve a buscar mi mirada en seguida_ - No es que no sepa por qué te fuiste, pero me duele que no confiases en mi, que no contases conmigo para nada... -_ Me quedo en silencio un momento... Recuerdos que parecen de otra era pasan metafóricamente ante mis ojos... Su mano se acerca a la mía en un gesto reconfortante..._ – Sé que lo pasaste mal. Todos sufrimos mucho... Y la situación cuando se despertó... fue un poco peculiar... -_ sus ojos viajan entre la diversión y la compasión... Lo sé porque es la misma cara que ponía cada vez que Booth me llamaba Bren los primeros días después del coma.

_- Booth estaba bien y me necesitaban en Guatemala. Llevaban mucho tiempo solicitando mi ayuda. -_ Es cierto... Llevaba casi dos años poniendo excusas para no ir allá.

_- Sí, cielo. Sólo me hace gracia que escogieras Guatemala, precisamente, de todos los sitios en los cuales necesitan tu ayuda...¿No recuerdas la última vez que fuiste allá? ¿Y la razón de que fuiste? -_ No puede ser que sea tan obvio... No hace falta ni siquiera la psicología para darse cuenta de la relación entre ambos viajes. La verdad es que fue el primer sitio que pensé cuando decidí irme.

_- Sí...-_ respondo insegura_ – Claro que me acuerdo... -_ Fue el primer día que trabajamos Booth y yo como compañeros. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios, y aunque trato de disimularla sé que Ángela la ha visto porque también está sonriendo. Cambio enseguida la cara y la voz a un tono profesional _- Fue un viaje productivo, realicé muchas identificaciones positivas. No fue fácil, sin embargo... -_ Recuerdo los cadáveres de niños, y los restos de huesos limpiados por cal viva en fosas comunes, los soldados... no...no fue fácil....pero ninguno de esos viajes lo es.

_- Los Seguridad Nacional nos detuvieron en el aeropuerto _

_- No fue la NSA, fue el FBI, Booth, para ser exactos... -_ me mira inquisitiva como si hubiese recibido la respuesta a alguna pregunta, pero no me ha hecho_ ninguna..._

No habla durante un momento, pero parece que está, por muy irracional y absolutamente absurdo que parezca, hablando con la mirada... Y me obliga a contestarle.

_- Tenía que irme –_ la miro con ojos suplicantes, pero tengo la sensación de que esta charla se va a complicar todavía más... - _Tenía que pensar...-_ Noto que los ojos empiezan a escocerme.

Ángela me mira con comprensión.

- _Lo sé cielo, lo sé. _- Sé que intuye lo que siento, lo que me pasa, pero creo que me está dando tiempo para asimilarlo o algo así, y que pueda contarlo.

_- Sabes que las amigas están para contarse esas cosas... Cuando uno está sufriendo, si cuenta lo que le pasa generalmente se siente alivio... -_ Miro nuestras manos entrelazadas. Se toma una pausa y continúa en un tono más dulce, que me hace recordar a mi madre cuando me consolaba cuando era pequeña_ – Sé que crees que has aprendido a separar las cosas, cariño, a suprimir los sentimientos, a olvidar las emociones... Pero eso sólo funciona hasta un cierto momento. Y tu momento ha llegado. Cuando se evita afrontar lo que uno siente, acaba explotándote en la cara … Se va acumulando toda esa energía reprimida hasta que te provoca una sensación de ahogo y vacío..._

_- Eso no es científicamente correcto...Ángela, yo....-_ me interrumpe y continúa hablando como si yo no hubiese dicho nada.

_- Lo bueno es que si actúas en ello, el vacío se convierte en algo hermoso... -_ sonríe con esa cara de saber perfectamente de lo que habla. Como si tuviese un conocimiento oculto que está compartiendo conmigo...- _Y tú y Booth podéis tener eso..._

_- No, Ángela... Booth y yo no... Nosotros... - _No podemos. Booth no quiere, y yo no estoy segura de si puedo.- _Hay... hay una línea..._

_- Bren, esa línea no sólo es hipotética y una solemne tontería –_ Ángela es tajante en eso _– sino que la habéis traspasado más veces de las que se pueden contar... En todos los aspectos posibles, emocionales y físicos..._

_- ¿Físicos? -_ si hubiese tenido algo físico con Booth me acordaría, vaya si me acordaría.

_- Sí, cielo. Estar con vosotros dos en la misma habitación es una tortura, me refiero a la energía sexual que desprendéis. ¡Uah! Debería ser un pecado... si no lo es... _

_- No creo que..._

_- ¡¡Oh!! ¡Créeme! ¡¡Esas miradas vuestras son puro sexo!! Dios... Te lo dice alguien como yo que lleva 5 meses de abstinencia... y ha aprendido a controlar sus impulsos... Yo lo que no sé, cielo, es cómo puedes resistirte... _

_- ¡Ángela!_ - intento parecer escandalizada, pero la verdad es que una sensación cálida me recorre, convirtiéndose enseguida en un escalofrío... Y nervios en el estómago.

_- ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! -_ usa esa sonrisa pícara suya_,_ tan desinhibida y mueve las cejas en un gesto gracioso antes de volver a ponerse seria -_ Y además, si todavía quedaban dudas acerca de la línea, la pisoteasteis y borrasteis definitivamente cuando le pediste a Booth que fuera el padre de tu hijo... y no digamos nada de esa peculiar realidad alternativa compartida que tuvisteis durante el coma de Booth..._

_- Sweets dijo que había sido una reacción de su cerebro comatoso a la lectura de mi nuevo libro..._

_- Sí, ya. ¿Y eso hace que sea menos raro? Los dos imaginásteis una vida compartida... -_ mi corazón da un vuelco al oír esas palabras... No sé si por haberlas escrito precisamente en ese contexto referidas a Booth y a mí, por la ansiedad de imaginar esa vida, o el miedo a no tenerla. Ángela sigue _- Y aunque no sé que será lo que habrás escrito en esa novela tuya... Estoy segura de que lo borraste porque te dio miedo su intensidad. -_ Desvío la mirada... Odio cuando Ángela hace esto de saber las cosas que yo siento... Las palabras de mi historia, nuestra historia, aparecen en mi mente junto con imágenes muy vivas de los momentos que escribí sobre los dos, juntos...

_- Era sólo un libro, una historia... -_ mis palabras suenan contundentes _– Era ficción.-_ Inexplicablemente siento una melancolía espantosa al decirlo y la idea se queda en mi con un efecto inquietante. Ficción... Reacciono a tiempo de evitar que Ángela vea lo que quiera que pueda ser que refleje en mi cara en ese momento, que sé que debe ser mucho...

- _Tan ficticio que tuviste que marcharte a miles de kilómetros..._ - No puedo explicarle que me fui en parte para evitar una situación como esta. Una situación en la que alguien pretendiese explorar esa parte irracional que parece que durante un momento se impuso en mi. Cuando ni siquiera yo puedo controlarla_._

Aparto la vista de Ángela, y recuerdo la fantasía que cree sobre los dos, la familiaridad, la vida relajada sin perseguir asesinos, sin pasados dolorosos y traumáticos, las noches de pasión, la complicidad, un bebé...

Todo parecía tan real y era tan bonito que creo que duele haberlo perdido.

Vuelvo de mis pensamientos para rebatir las ideas de mi amiga.

_- Yo... sólo le pedí a Booth que donara su esperma._

_- Cielo, esa conversación ya la tuvimos y sabes lo que pienso... ¿Recuerdas aquello de devoraros en un ataque de pasión y frenesí? _

_- Creo que te contesté, Ángela, que eso podría llevar a Booth a pensar que hay un vínculo emocional entre_ _nosotros_...

- _En primer lugar, ya_ _hay un vínculo emocional entre vosotros. Yo, tengo celos de vosotros..._ - ¿celos? Oh, debe de ser porque ella era mi mejor amiga hasta que Booth y yo empezamos a estar tan... a conocernos más... Pero son amistades diferentes... No sé cómo explicarlo. Voy a intentarlo, pero Ángela no me deja hablar. - _Sé que son amistades diferentes, no te preocupes _– Sonríe y me deja aliviada – _Son celos en un buen sentido... Debes de reconocer que estáis unidos Booth y tú de una manera especial y profunda... _

_- Estás citando palabras de tu vidente..._

- _No hace falta ser vidente para darse cuenta... Lo sabes... Sé que lo sabes..._ - esto se complica por momentos y no sé cómo pararlo... No puedo... Una parte de mi quiere dejar a Ángela con la palabra en la boca y rebatir sus teorías absurdas, pero otra necesita oírlo, quiere oírlo... Además, lo he prometido - _No le pediste que te ayudara con un informe, le pediste que se comprometiera contigo para el resto de su vida..._

-_ No_ – niego también con la cabeza, quizás un poco más tarde de lo que debiera para acompañar a mis palabras. _- Le dije que no tenía que involucrarse, incluso le ofrecí protección legal._

_- Sí, Brennan, eso fue una verdadera barbaridad por tu parte, sabiendo lo buen padre que es y lo mal que lo pasa por su situación con Parker... ¿Qué es lo que pretendías?_

_- Yo no..._

_-Oh, sí... A veces pienso que es puro miedo, otras que querías que explotase... Que se moviese... Que diese un paso más allá. Saber hasta donde podría llegar por tí. Como si a estas alturas no supieras que daría la vida por tí... - _La noche del karaoke... Me duele pensar en ello cada vez. Cómo puede sacar eso en este momento... Me recupero del pinchazo que negaré a quien sea que siento en el corazón, aunque no estoy segura de haber evitado una mueca de dolor ante el recuerdo.

_- Yo no sé leer a la gente y menos manipularla... -_ Su acusación,me parece en cierta medida indignante, aunque sé que tiene razón. Fue una barbaridad pedirle a Booth que se apartase del niño, de nuestro... oh, no puedo ni pensarlo... ¿Nuestro hijo? Siento lágrimas formándose en mis ojos y parpadeo para que se sequen y evitar que Ángela me vea tan emocional con este tema. La verdad es que no sé lo que pretendía. No sé si quería que explotase o sólo que me diese lo que quería... ¿Pero qué es lo que quería? ¿Una parte de él? En todo caso fue la decisión más egoísta que pude tener en mi vida... Pero quería tanto un hijo de Booth...

_- Es cierto, a la gente no... Pero a Booth lo conoces muy bien, tan bien como se puede conocer a alguien... Os entendéis, os complementáis, os completáis el uno al otro... _

_- Te aprovechaste de eso para encontrar una manera cobarde de estar con él sin estar con él. De asegurarte de que siempre estaría contigo. De que no te dejaría..._

_- ¡Ángela! Esta conversación me parece un abuso a nuestra amistad. Me estás acusando de manipular a Booth, de mentirle y de usarlo... Además estás usando unos métodos psicológicos con los que no estoy nada de acuerdo...-_ me aparto de ella dejando una distancia e seguridad y adoptando lo que en cualquier libro de psicología llaman una postura defensiva. Ahora sí que tengo que dar por terminada esta conversación.

_- Ya te dije que no te iba a gustar, pero esta vez no te dejaré escapar... Hay mucho en juego..._

_- Y si yo no puedo tener una noche loca de sexo apasionado y desenfrenado, tú si puedes, y me voy a asegurar de que no sea con la persona equivocada._

_- ¿Te refieres a Andrew?-_ volvemos al tema original. Mi cita... No sé si relajarme o marcharme directamente.

_- No intentes hacerte la tonta e interpretar mal mis palabras. Andrew es la persona equivocada._

_- Ya te he dicho que nos atraemos y que es un espécimen muy deseable..._

_- Y una vez más una manera de manipular a Booth..._

_- No, Ángela... ¿Cómo piensas eso?_

_- Porque sé que ha habido más personas, más interesantes que ese Andrew que te han pedido una cita y les has dicho que no..._

_- Eso era antes...-_ un susurro, que pretendió ser un pensamiento pero de alguna manera salió al exterior en contra de mi voluntad. Evito mirar a Ángela y comienzo a alisar mi falda, para levantarme del sofá y dar esta charla por más que terminada. Ya he aguantado bastante las manías de Ángela,y en realidad, no creo que pueda aguantar más sin gritar, llorar o romperme de otra manera...

Me levanto y salgo de mi despacho hacia la plataforma donde espera la momia de 3000 años de la exposición del ala de Egiptología. Cam mira hacia mí, y luego a Ángela que se ha levantado enseguida para venir detrás de mí, pero se ha quedado parada en la puerta de mi despacho. La oigo todavía murmurar unas palabras, confusa.

_- ¿Antes? ¿Antes de qué?_

_...

* * *

_

_Echo tanto de menos estos momentos Angela/Brennan en el show..._

_Gracias por leer... Si comentáis, gracias también por eso. (Los comentarios hacen felices a los autores .Sí, es una indirecta XD)_

* * *


	2. Buscando Consuelo En Palabras De Amigos

_Lo primero muchas gracias por todas las magníficas reviews!! He contestado todas, creo, las de gente de ff. A los demás, como no puedo contestarles personalmente, les mando desde aquí un besazo!! También muchas gracias a los que habéis puesto la historia en alerta, y en favoritos... Y, por supuesto, a los que me habéis puesto en autores favoritos... Todo esto me da energía y me hace un poquito más feliz._

_Aquí tenéis la continuación de esta historia... Ya sé que esperábais más Brennan y Ángela, o al menos que acabaran la conversación, pero... lo siento... Brennan no sería Brennan si no dejara a Ángela con la palabra en la boca!! Pero el capi es lineal. Se sucede en el tiempo. Booth necesita una amiga. _

_Por cierto, que sepáis que me resulta dificilísimo escribir a Booth, y más, en 1ª persona. Qué le voy a hacer, entiendo mejor a Brennan, creo... _

_**Disclaimer**: No son míos. *suspira* Si tan solo tuviera a Booth..._

_Nota: He editado el capi anterior, pero sólo para cambiar la letra cursiva por normal cuando no se trata de diálogo._

_

* * *

_

_.  
._

_"Buscando Consuelo en las Palabras de Amigos"_

_.  
._

_- Hey –_ El laboratorio está tranquilo. Sé que "Hey" es un saludo un poco escaso, pero la verdad es que no me siento con ánimo de nada más en este momento. Es, además suficiente para llamar su atención , ya que es tarde y apenas queda gente en el Jeffersonian. Poca, aparte de Hodgins y Daisy. Descanso en el marco de la puerta del despacho de Cam mientras espero a que baje de la plataforma.

-_ Seeley... ¿Todavía aquí?-_ Cam pone una cara de extrañeza al verme _- ¿Alguna novedad urgente en el caso?_

_- Nop –_ contesto sin ganas, y sin darme cuenta suspiro. Y Seeley Booth, pocas veces suspira_.- ¿Vosotros tenéis algo? _

_- Bueno, Hodgins está analizando tierra y partículas... Está esperando los resultados._

_- O sea que nada...- C_am niega con la cabeza.

_- Todavía no... - _Se queda pensativa un momento como calibrando si decir lo que quiere decir. Gana su curiosidad y su atrevimiento. - Llegas tarde para recoger a la Dra. Brennan. Se fue hace un rato. - me mira como escrutándome _- pero tú eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?_

_- Digamos que lo suponía – Miro al aire, para evitar los ojos de Camille, que me están estudiando como si fuera uno de sus cadáveres en la mesa de autopsias._

_- Ya... -_ una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios _- ¿Qué haces aquí, entonces? ¿Buscas alguien con quien ahogar tus penas?_

_- Camille...- la_ miro advirtiéndola, pero esa sonrisa que siempre tiene cuando sabe algo que debería ser secreto, sólo crece. Eso sí, alza las manos en una fingida postura de derrota.

_-Vale, vale... Pero si necesitas hablar, estoy aquí...-_ Ahora sí, me mira con los ojos de una amiga, y seria_- Lo sabes,¿no? - Acerca su mano a mi brazo, y aprieta un poco en una actitud de reafianzamiento._

Sonrío y mantengo su mirada_._

_- Sí, Camille. Gracias. Pero no hay nada de que hablar._

Entra en su despacho moviendo la cabeza, y murmurando algo que creo que era un "ya, claro". Yo sólo me quedo en la puerta mirando para la plataforma y para el despacho de Huesos, alternativamente. Sé que Hodgins me ha visto, pero ha vuelto a enfrascarse en su microscopio, haciendo que no le da importancia. Como si no supiera que estoy aquí. Se lo agradezco... Daisy está, gracias a Dios en la sala de pruebas y fuera de mi alcance (o más bien, yo del suyo).

_- Por mucho que sigas mirando a su despacho, no va a aparecer por arte de magia, Booth._

Suspiro levemente, para que Cam no me oiga... Sólo me faltaba que se metiese conmigo por andar suspirando como un adolescente enamorado. Me giro y entro en su despacho.

_- ¿Tienes algo de beber?-_ Lo pregunto mirando la alfombra mientras busco un lugar donde sentarme. Estoy tan acostumbrado al despacho de Huesos. Este me parece extraño.

_- ¿Por que no vamos a Founding Fathers? Te invito a una copa... O las que necesitemos..._

Niego con la cabeza antes de contestar_._

_- No –_ mi voz suena más tensa de lo que esperaba _- Ellos están allí –_ lo digo casi sin pensar y cuando me doy cuenta, Camille vuelve a tener esa expresión en la cara, entre divertida y preocupada.- _No... No quiero que Huesos me acuse de estropearle otra cita. Esta vez no._

_- Bien-_ Frunce el ceño, pero se levanta- _Vuelvo enseguida._

Veo cómo va hacia el puesto de Hodgins. Hablan un momento. El hombre de los bichos niega con la cabeza, Cam pone una mano en la cadera mientras la otra gesticula delante de Hodgins. Desde aquí, parece toda una amenaza. Señala hacia uno de las salas de pruebas, donde tanto le gusta hacer experimentos a Hodgins. Mueve la cabeza hacia un lado y Hodgins la baja, levantando las manos en gesto de absoluta derrota. Se va y vuelve al cabo de un par de minutos con dos probetas grandes. Cam las coge y vuelve triunfante al despacho.

_- Hodgins ha estado experimentando con alcohol estas semanas. Alcohol como en bebidas alcohólicas. Quiere establecer su propia escala, más exacta claro, para determinar el porcentaje de alcohol que se transfiere de los tejidos a los bichos según las diferentes especies de que se traten , así como la tasa de evaporación de alcohol... -_ se para y se ríe. Ve que la estoy mirando con una cara divertida_._

_- O sea, está..._ - No puedo acabar la frase. Cam cierra los ojos y asiente

_- Está emborrachando a los pobres gusanos, coleópteros y todos los bichos diversos que ha podido encontrar por ahí.-_ Me río con ganas, la primera vez de la noche.- Cam busca algo en uno de los cajones de su despacho.

_- No es cierto... Sólo me tomas el pelo..._

_- ¡¡Que va!! En realidad, Hodgins siempre tiene alcohol en el laboratorio. Siempre está probando nuevas formas de destilar los diferentes tipos de alcohol... Con cualquier pretexto... Según él – mueve las cejas – es con fines científicos. -_ saca dos vasos de laboratorio y camina hacia el sofá de su despacho con ellos y una de las probetas - _Lo peor de todo es que he tenido que amenazarlo para que me diese el alcohol... Decía que cómo iba a dejar de dar de beber a sus pobres animalitos... -_

Nos reímos. Se sienta en el sofá y sirve el contenido de la probeta en los dos vasos. Me ofrece uno de los vasos pero no se mueve del sofá, para obligarme a que me siente con ella. Presiento una charla. Me siento a su lado y Cam levantamos su vaso para brindar_._

_- ¿Por qué quieres brindar Seeley? Escoge bien._

Me quedo pensativo un momento. Querría brindar por Huesos, por Brennan, por el destino, por el amor... Pero no sé que siento... O sea sé qué siento, pero no estoy seguro de que sea real. Y quiero que lo mío con Huesos sea real y duradero. Pero, ¿querré lo mismo dentro de unos meses? Quizás debiera brindar por el futuro... Pero ¿por qué futuro?... Quiero un futuro específico, no cualquier futuro. No puedo brindar por un futuro cruel que me aparte de Huesos.

Podría brindar por nosotros, por el equipo, por los squints, por la resolución de los casos, pero no tengo el humor necesario para un brindis tanto significado profesional y tan poco personal.

_- Por la familia. -_ Cam me mira un momento extrañada, al fin y al cabo ella sabe parte de mi vida... Parte de lo que pasé en mi infancia. Conoce, y bien, a Jared. Por eso sonrío y añado - _Por las distintas clases de_ _familia..._ – Es un buen brindis. Después de pedirle a Huesos que fuese mi Village con Parker es lo justo. No puedo explicarle a Cam porqué lo hago... Es algo mío y de Huesos... Y aunque también sea de ella y de los squints, no quiero tener que explicarlo... Y Cam lo sabe.

_- Muy bien Seeley, por esta otra clase de familia. -_ su sonrisa sabia ilumina su mirada mientras chocamos los vasos y bebemos. Sé que se está preparando para preguntar... Hasta ahora estaba esperando que yo dijese algo, pero a estas alturas sabe que no voy a iniciar por mi propia voluntad una conversación incómoda.

Me recuesto en el sofá tras un buen trago y observo el fondo del vaso mientras Cam simplemente espera.

_- ¿Por qué no le has dicho que no fuera? -_ La pregunta del millón. No puedo fingir que no sé de que va esto, ¿no? Desvío mi mirada hacia Cam un momento y vuelvo enseguida a mirar el vaso, moviendo el contenido lentamente. Tomo otro trago. –_ Tú has sido el que ha venido hasta aquí, Seeley. Atente a las consecuencias._

_- Tiene razón. Sé que la tiene. Sé que ella sabe lo que me pasa. Bueno, no lo sabe todo, pero al menos una parte._

_- Nunca has sido de los que se echan atrás, Booth. ¿Quieres decirme a qué viene tanto baile? –_ vuelvo a mirarla con ojos tristes _– Y no me digas que es complicado. Las cosas no son más complicadas de lo que nosotros queramos que lo sean._

_- Es que es complicado..._

_- Te lo advierto Seeley. Hablas conmigo. Te conozco. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada a la Dra Brennan? Si ella supiera que a ti te molesta que salga con tu jefe no lo haría._

_- No estés tan segura... –_ Un resoplido para marcar el tono sarcástico de mi voz. – Huesos es independiente y no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida. Menos todavía en su vida sexual.

- _Excepto tú. – _A veces me parece que Cam tiene una especie de bola de cristal o algo, porque sabe cosas. Será su instinto de policía, y que me conoce mejor de lo que creo.

La miro y recuerdo Londres y cómo el profesor aquél le tiraba los tejos a Huesos. Sólo de pensar en tener que verla de nuevo con alguien me daba náuseas. Ya soporté bastante con Sully, y con los que vinieron después... Entonces ¿de aquellas ya estaba enamorado de ella? O sea ¿estaba enamorado de ella? No sé... Yo diría que sí... que lo que siento por ella siempre ha estado ahí... Quizás antes sólo lo reprimía, y le echaba la culpa de mis celos a mis tendencias compulsivas de macho dominante. No es que la quisiese en sentido romántico, sino que lo que no quería es que se fuese con otro. Porque la percibo, como macho dominante, como algo que debe estar bajo mi cuidado. Sí... ¿Desde cuando uso teorías antropológicas para explicar mi comportamiento? Ese no soy yo! Al final no se acostó con el profesor. Y me sentí feliz... Y aliviado. Prefirió mi compañía. Me prefirió a mí. También rechazó al doctor de la escuela para raritos superinteligentes. Siempre me he preguntado si tuvo algo que ver conmigo.

_- No seas iluso..._ – es un pensamiento pero sale al exterior sin que me de cuenta. Cam me mira divertida.

_- No sé donde estabas, pero creo que has encontrado tu respuesta. Aunque te niegues a verla._

_- Es..._

_- Sí, todo lo complicado que TÚ quieras hacerlo. Explícame, ¿qué es lo que te impide hacer lo que tu corazón de león está pidiendo a gritos?. -_ antes de que pueda mirar para ella para discutir, añade, levantando una ceja _– Y no pretendas usar conmigo esa – l_evanta la mano, dirigiéndola hacia mi y hace un gesto circular gracioso _– mirada tuya... Conmigo ya no funciona ¡Ahora soy inmune!_

Desde luego, Cam es una amiga. Hemos pasado tanto juntos... Tomo otro trago del vaso, el último. Siento su sabor amargo y pesado en el paladar. Noto como recorre todo su camino hasta mi estómago. Respiro profundamente antes de contestarle.

_- Sweets está convencido de que lo que siento por Huesos es un efecto colateral del coma. - no levanto la vista mientras rellena nuestros vasos. – Tengo miedo de que sea verdad._

_- ¿Es en serio? –_ parece sorprendida de verdad. Pone una mano sobre mi rodilla para llamar mi atención. Antes de que pueda mirarla, murmura – _¿Ahora le haces caso al chaval?_

La miro a los ojos. Derrotado, abatido. Sweets es bueno, aunque yo lo pique y lo critique, sabe lo que hace... Pero bueno, la psicología no debería ni ser una ciencia, como dice Huesos... Me río ante mi propio pensamiento.

_- A ver, es bueno... Pero tratándose de vosotros dos, el chaval es digamos que un poco torpe.... Parece que es completamente ajeno a lo que pasa-_ Ahora tiene toda mi atención_.-._

_- ¿A lo que pasa en dónde?_

_- A lo que pasa entre Brennan y tú. _

_- Entre Huesos y yo no pasa nada_

_- Puedes repetirte eso todas las veces que quieras, pero no por eso va a empezar a ser verdad._

_- No, Cam, no lo entiendes. Sweets tiene pruebas..._

_- ¿Pruebas?_

_- Sí... Mis escáneres... Los de mi cerebro... El área vectal no se qué está menos iluminada ahora que durante el coma... –_ Bajo la voz _– y antes del coma... –_ Bebo un trago largo del brebaje _– Antes del coma no había nada._

_- ¿Cómo que nada? ¿El Area Vectal Tegmental no estaba iluminada? _

_- No, nada, nicht, niente, nothing... –_ Mi irritación es evidente... _– Ni un pequeño punto rosa..._

Cam se ríe. Cierro los ojos y giro la cabeza lentamente para encontrarme con los de ella. Los míos destrozados, los de ella divertidos. No la entiendo... Por qué se ríe cuando es evidente que yo estoy deshecho?

_- ¿Así que es eso? Un estúpido escáner interpretado por un más que ciego Sweets te dice que no estás enamorado y tú te lo crees? –_ suspira y me mira profundamente para asegurarse de que tiene toda mi atención – _Sweets sabe que estáis unidos, que os complementáis como equipo, y siempre ha mantenido que hay "cierta", –_ carraspea y mueve las cejas _– por decirlo de alguna manera, tensión sexual entre vosotros. Pero no estoy segura de hasta qué punto se ha dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentís. –_ voy a hablar, pero levanta una mano para que la dejecontinuar _– Y no sé si es involuntario y simplemente lo tenéis tan desconcertado con vuestra peculiar dinámica que no sabe cómo comportarse, o si es perfectamente consciente de todo y os está dejando actuar, observándoos, analizando vuestras acciones y midiendo vuestras reacciones._

Se detiene y me mira muy seria.

_- En todo caso, Seeley, no creo que debas empezar a hacerle caso ahora..._

_- Pero...¿y los escáneres?_

_- Si hay algo que un Ranger sepa hacer es esconder emociones, Seeley. Estáis entrenados para resistir a las torturas... ¡Por Dios! No me vas a decir que sólo porque una zona del cerebro parezca no tener la actividad sináptica que, según los estudios, le corresponde, te vas a dar por vencido!! En primer lugar, tenías un tumor, lo cual fácilmente desordena la química cerebral, lo mismo que el estrés. Las situaciones de estrés o trauma, que provocan respuestas quimicas cerebrales determinadas fácilmente pueden esconder la actividad en otras zonas... No soy una experta en eso, sin embargo... La Dra. Brennan es la que siempre habla de la química del cerebro..._

_- No me lo recuerdes. Huesos y su charla sobre que el amor sólo es una ilusión provocada por una liberación de hormonas y no sé que más tonterías –_ no puedo evitar subir el tono de voz al hablar de ello. Me molesta. Me molesta tanto... Y recuerdo a Huesos hablando de ello en varias ocasiones, como si estuviese hablando de una cuestión puramente artificial. Una sensación que puede ser perfectamente recreada en un laboratorio. Como si fuera un virus. Como si lo único que existiese en realidad fuesen imperativos biológicos. Como si el amor no fuese diferente del hambre. Cierro los ojos y aprieto el vaso en una mano, mientras la otra la cierro en puño hasta que los nudillos se quedan blancos. Nunca he podido soportar que hable así del amor... Que se crea que tiene que buscar tipos que la... ¿cómo era la palabra? Ah, sí! Estimulen, tanto física como intelectualmente... ¿Cómo puede ser tan ciega y no darse cuenta de que cada vez que hablo de lo eventual, o de las almas gemelas, o de la chispa que puede haber entre dos personas ,no me refiero a cualquiera, sino a nosotros!!

_- Seeley... Seeley... –_ la voz de Cam me sorprende y me devuelve a la realidad...

_- P..Perdona, Cam..._

_- No sé qué era eso que estabas pensando, pero no querría ser yo la que estuviera al otro lado de esa ira..._

_- Es sólo que … ¡Diablos! ¡Nunca he soportado que Huesos hable así del amor!_

_- ¿Y por qué será eso, Booth? ¿Por qué será eso? –_ mueve la cabeza, como dándome por imposible.

_- El problema es que todavía no estoy seguro, Cam. No estoy seguro... –_ Suspira y se lleva la mano a la frente. Se levanta del sofá y va a su mesa a buscar el otro brebaje. Lo sirve en su copa mientras yo acabo el resto de lo que sea que tengo en la mía y me sirve también a mi.

_- Escúchame bien, Seeley Booth. Todavía no es tarde. Pero tampoco te queda mucho tiempo. Brennan ha estado sin tener una cita tanto tiempo que hasta Ángela estaba preocupada. Bueno, entre preocupada y emocionada por si por fin había reaccionado y aceptado que había algo entre vosotros. No sólo es tu compañera y tu amiga, es mucho más. No sólo la entiendes, es que sois un equipo, en todos los sentidos. Simplemente, funcionáis a la perfección juntos. Ella ha estado ahí siempre que la has necesitado. Tú no la viste cuando te secuestró el sepulturero, perdió toda su racionalidad. O los cuatro días que estuviste en coma en los que ni Ángela podía apartarla de tu lado. Por citar ejemplos recientes y evidentes. No quiero ni acordarme de las semanas en que estuviste muerto. Se encerró en sí misma de una manera que daba miedo... Por Dios, Seeley, yo estaba destrozada y aún así sentía que no era nada en comparación con el dolor silencioso que emanaba de ella._

_- Nunca acabaré de perdonarme por aquello..._

_- Ya pasó... Ahora no importa. Lo que importa es que te des cuenta de que esa conexión que tenéis los dos no es algo que se pueda conseguir con cualquier persona. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos tú y yo juntos? Y estábamos bien, pero para nada era algo parecido a lo que tú y Brennan tenéis, aun sin ser pareja. _

_- Dios, Cam... Lo siento... No creo que sea muy correcto hablar de esto contigo..._

_- No seas tonto, Seeley. Somos amigos. Fuimos algo más, pero lo principal es que somos amigos. Oh... nos divertimos, vaya si nos divertimos, pero lo nuestro no era más que una etapa... ni por asomo fuimos lo que sois vosotros. –_ hace un alto y se asegura de que tiene mi atención- _Y lo que podéis llegar a ser._

_- Sigo teniendo miedo de que lo que siento acabe siendo sólo una alucinación, y que..._

_- ¿Y le hagas daño? Lo sé. Y sé que preferirías consumirte en tu propia desesperación antes de hacer que ella se sienta abandonada. Por eso sé que la quieres. Y que no es producto de un estúpido sueño que has tenido provocado por la lectura de la historia de una vida alternativa. Pero también sé que tienes que ser tú el que esté convencido de que la quieres para poder lograr algo juntos... Brennan no es un camino fácil._

_- Lo sé..._

_- Sólo dime una cosa, por curiosidad... Cuando piensas en esto... En si la quieres y eso... En quién piensas..._

_- No sé si entiendo tu pregunta –_ Me he perdido, completamente...

_- Me has contado que la Dra. Brennan de tu sueño no era doctora, ni antropóloga, no se parecía en nada a Brennan._

_- Ah, ya... En realidad, era como Huesos... Su personalidad, ¿sabes? Yo sentía que era ella... Como cuando en los sueños aparecen personas con otras caras y tú simplemente sabes que son ellas... Era Huesos, pero sin su coraza... Cuando pienso en Bren, la del sueño, en realidad sólo estoy deseando que Huesos sea ella... ¿Me entiendes?_

_- La cuestión es que lo entiendas tú... –_ sonríe y deja su vaso encima de la mesa.

_- Creo que puede ser tarde... –_ Se gira y me mira con el ceño fruncido.– _Es..._

_- No digas complicado, Seeley._

_- Le dije que la quería... –_ no puedo mirar a Cam, pero imagino perfectamente la cara que debe de haber puesto. Todo confusión. Levanto un segundo la mirada para descubrir, efectivamente su cara desconcertada. Fijo la mirada en algún punto detrás de ella. En nada en particular.

_- No lo entiendo, Booth... ¿Ella te rechazó?-_ su cara es cada vez más inquisitiva...

_- No, no... Es que... bueno... había un payaso... y no me asusté, bueno, no es que yo me asuste con los payasos, es que simplemente no me gustan ¿sabes? ¿Por qué tienen que llevar esa cantidad de pintura y estar sonriendo siempre? –_ hablo muy rápido y casi sin sentido... _– No es normal... La cuestión es que ¿ves? Las razones para que no me gusten los payasos siguen estando ahí, y en teoría no me gustan, pero después voy y me encuentro con uno y le aprieto la nariz... –_ Hundo la cabeza en las manos. Tras un corto silencio y sin levantar la cara, añado la razón de mi angustia._ – Le dije que la quería en plan profesional y... y... "atta girl"..._

_- ¿Atta girl? Por Dios Booth, ¿qué se supone que querías decir con eso? _

_- Ya sabes, en plan bien hecho, chica, así se hace... _

_- Sé lo que quiere decir... Pero lo que no sé es qué pretendías..._

_- Que supiera que la aprecio y que somos un buen equipo... –_ Mueve la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación.

_- Es la cosa más estúpida que hayas hecho nunca... ¡¡Decirle que la quieres y rajarte!! Seeley por favor. –_ No puede evitar un resoplido acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios – _Esperaba_ _más de un Agente Especial del FBI y antiguo Ranger y francotirador... –_ hace un chasquido de desaprobación con la lengua _– Tsk, tsk, tsk... Y yo que pensaba que eras de los que no se echaban atrás... ¿No se supone que todas esas profesiones requieren osadía?_

_- Paladín... -_ por alguna razón esa palabra se me viene a la cabeza y oigo en mi mente a Huesos pronunciándola. Cuando la digo, me parece hasta extraña viniendo de mi.

-_ ¿Cómo?_

_- Alguien me dijo alguna vez que ese nombre me iba... –_ mi voz es triste, pero Cam parece que ha notado la pizca de decisión, que hasta ahora no se había asomado.

_- Es cierto. Ese nombre te va... - _Se para y me sujeta por los hombros mientras me obliga a sostener su más profunda mirada _– Haz honor a ese nombre. _

_- Yo..._

_- No te traiciones a ti mismo. Entonces sí que dejarías de ser tú._

_._

_Gracias por seguir conmigo!! Gracias por leer y, ya sabéis, si queréis decirla algo a esta autora... Adelante!!_

_PS: A los que preguntaban por qué Brennan dice "Eso era antes", como no sé si queda claro con este capi, tampoco, y no sé si tendré mucho tiempo para escribir el siguiente, decirles que es Antes de haberse convencido de que él no siente nada por ella. La respuesta completa, en el próximo capi... Pero PACIENCIA!!!_

* * *


	3. Puesta en Común de Información

_Existo. Yo lo sé, aunque lparece que lo disimulo!! Llevaba tiempo sin actualizar ninguna historia. No es a propósito!! Lo siento... Yo sería tan feliz pudiendo escribir todos los días, y hacer una historia que no os tuviera esperando de un capi a otro más de una semana... tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza!!! Pero no tengo tiempo, y si tengo tiempo, la musa anda escapada o de vacaciones... Si es que no tengo perdón!! Ni ella tampoco!! XD_

_Pues aquí tenemos la tercera conversación... La primera fueron Angela y Brennan, la segunda, Cam y Booth... ¿¿Adivináis quiénes hablan ahora?? Jejeje ¡¡Cam y Angela!! Puede ser interesante, ¿no? Yo siempre ha pensado que si ellas dos hablasen de B&B, pero hablar en serio (ya me entendéis), nuestros problemas se solucionarían. O sea los de B&B... A ver qué sale de aquí. Esta conversación tiene dos partes, cada una desde un punto de vista. Procuraré tener antes del año que viene la segunda parte, pero es que yo no tengo vacaciones de verdad, con lo cual, no puedo prometer nada. Sólo que lo intentaré._

_Gracias por seguir conmigo y tener paciencia. Y muchas gracias a todas las magníficas reviews al capi anterior, que tardé tanto en ver, que considerá que si las contestaba no íbais a saber ya de qué estaba hablando, por la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado, y por eso no respondí. Ahora me arrepiento, porque me gusta que sepáis que agradezco mucho todos los comentarios que hacéis. Son el mejor regalo para un(a) autor(a). _

_Ale, después de esto, os dejo que leáis. Espero que os guste. _

_Y por cierto, si no nos "vemos" antes... FELICES FIESTAS!!! Y Feliz Navidad... Os deseo mucha felicidad y alegría, y qe los Reyes os traigan muuuuuchas cosas, y clones de Booth y/o David para todas!!! Yo me he pedido el Booth original, cubierto de chocolate!!! (y no, no tengo una obsesión con el chocolate... Sólo con Booth!!) XDD_

_DISCLAIMER: #Bones está en mi lista para los Reyes y para Papá Noel... Esperaré al 6 de Enero para ver si me lo han traído. Hasta entonces, nop, no tengo más que unas ganas tremendas de que B&B se enrollen de una vez!!!! XDD_

* * *

.  
.

_"Puesta en común de información"_

.  
.

-_ Ese era Booth_ – Ángela me sorprende mientras recojo el despacho. Mira las copas, las probetas y una sonrisa de reconocimiento se dibuja en su cara. _- ¡Ah! Ahora entiendo por qué está paseando por los jardines... -_ La sonrisa se transforma en un momento en una mueca de resignación – _Aunque supongo que no estabais precisamente celebrando nada._

_- No. - _dejo inconscientemente escaparse un suspiro_ - Sólo hablábamos. - _Me mira y sé que con ella las evasivas no van a funcionar, que va a seguir preguntando hasta que le cuente de lo que estábamos hablando.

Lo cierto es que es extraño. Conozco a Seeley desde hace muchos años, muchos más que a Ángela, y sin embargo, por alguna razón, aunque sé que lo que hemos estado hablando es privado, y las cosas privadas no deben airearse, con Ángela siento que es casi imposible callarse. Supongo que sé que aprecia a Booth. Recuerdo lo destrozada que estuvo durante las dos semanas que pensamos que había muerto. Lo quiere como si fuese familia. En realidad es como si todos aquí fuésemos familia, más que colegas.

_-También supongo que no vino a buscar a Brennan...- _Esto es a lo que me refería. No va a dejar de intentar averiguar.

_- No, no vino a eso... - _Ángela no puede evitar un resoplido de frustración. Noto su mirada clavándose en mi y levanto la vista para enfrentarla. Su cara es reflejo de cómo exactamente me siento yo en este momento. Triste e impotente_ – Aunque creo que esperaba que estuviese aquí._

Parece que esa respuesta era toda la invitación que necesitaba.

_-¿Sabes? -_ contesta lentamente_ - Yo también tenía la esperanza de que se hubiese quedado._

Se queda un momento pensativa en el marco de la puerta. Parece que está analizando algo referente a mí, a mi actitud, porque me observa mientras guardo el alcohol que ha sobrado. No se lo devolveré a Hodgins, por lo menos por ahora, porque presiento que no será la última vez en estos días que lo necesitemos.  
La forma en que Ángela me está mirando está haciendo que me sienta un poco incómoda, la verdad. Gira la cabeza hacia el despacho de Brennan y la mueve con resignación. De pronto, entra en mi despacho, coge mi bolso y mi chaqueta y viendo que ya he acabado de ordenar todo, me arrastra a la salida. Sé que tiene una idea en la cabeza, y sé que, cuando eso ocurre, es peligrosa.

_-Ya he tenido bastante de estos dos. Nos vamos de copas y me vas a contar lo que está pasando, en tu versión. _

_- Ángela no sé si eso es muy buena idea... - _la verdad es que meterse entre ellos dos es temerario, incluso arriesgado... No sólo para la salud mental, porque intentar entender su dinámica es una tarea imposible, que merece un estudio independiente, y si no que se lo digan a Sweets; sino también para la integridad física, porque con lo sobreprotectores que son el uno con el otro, como alguien de fuera intente molestar su equilibrio, usarán todas sus fuerzas para frenarlo, e incluso terminar con él_._

Ángela avanza rápidamente a la salida, yo la sigo a un paso que intento que parezca normal.

_- ¿No creerás que voy a meterme entre ellos?¿Estás loca, Cam? Dios me libre... ¡Sé que saldría escaldada! Bren me mataría, y después Booth me remataría, y entre los dos se desharían de mi cadáver. Y nunca nadie averiguaría qué me ha pasado... ¡Ellos saben cómo hacerlo!_

Ángela mira hacia atrás ante mis risas... Me hace gracia que exprese de una forma tan literal justo lo que yo estaba pensando.

_- Cierto, Ángela. Muy cierto.... ¿Entonces? - _Ya estamos a las puertas del Instituto. Ha soltado mi mano y me da la chaqueta para que me la ponga antes de salir.

_- Necesito tener una imagen completa de la situación. Tú también. Así... -_ evalúa un momento qué decir, con una pequeña sonrisa _- nuestros consejos serán mucho más válidos.-_ Parece satisfecha con su explicación.

La verdad es que su lógica es bastante acertada. Aunque sé que no será la mejor de las ideas, entrar así en las vidas privadas, bueno en la vida privada, en singular, de estos dos, estoy empezando a estar ya bastante harta de su constante vaivén. A lo mejor hablando con Ángela entiendo mejor lo que le ocurre a Brennan, y puedo aconsejar a Seeley con más datos. No sería traicionar su confianza, bueno, al menos no por nada, sino que sería para su beneficio.

_- Pero hay determinadas cosas que no puedo contarte... Son demasiado personales, Ángela._

Una sonrisa pícara se dibuja en su cara...

_- Oh, Cam, me vas a estropear la diversión. Con lo que me gustan a mí los detalles escabrosos... -_ levanto una ceja para advertirle que no va a pasar, que no le contaré esos detalles y ella es respuesta levanta las manos en gesto de derrota _- ¡Vaaale! Puedes estar tranquila... No te preguntaré sobre las proezas de Super Agente Especial en la cama..._ - su sonrisa se vuelve mucho más amplia, y a la vez que vuelve a caminar hacia el parking, dice, intentando parecer seria - P_ero recuerda que si quieres compartir esos detalles, yo seré toooda oídos-._

Me río. Es increíble cómo Seeley y yo hemos pasado de ser amigos, a tener una relación, y vuelto a ser amigos de nuevo tras acabarla. Y buenos amigos, de los que siempre están para todo...

Cuando recuerdo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos cuando empecé a trabajar en el Jeffersonian no puedo dejar de pensar que si bien estuvo genial, y nos divertimos y pasamos muy buenos momentos, era extraño. No es que fuese un error, pero no era correcto. Por tantas razones...

Ahora que Brennan está saliendo con el jefe de Booth lo entiendo. No está bien. Entiendo porqué cortó Seeley conmigo. No porque no pueda haber relaciones entre compañeros de trabajo, o eso de la línea de lo que me habló cuando se disculpaba una y otra vez por haber permitido que Epps me hiciera daño. Creo que se dio cuenta de que estaba traicionando a Brennan de alguna manera. Necesitaba protegerla, con una necesidad mayor de lo que se había aventurado a reconocer hasta el momento. Proyectó todo el miedo que había sentido por mí, por Parker, en ella. Aunque sé que me quería , me quiere, me di cuenta de que yo sólo era una amiga, y que ella era algo más. Compañeros, como ellos dicen. Sí, compañeros, pero en el sentido más amplio que uno se pueda imaginar. Es como si esos dos estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro, y ellos fuesen las dos únicas personas que no se diesen cuenta.

Ángela está mirando en el parking y al ver el SUV de Booth parece que se queda más tranquila. Habiendo bebido un par de copas no está bien que conduzca. Le pregunto al guardia de la entrada si lo ha visto y me dice señalando hacia uno de los monitores que estuvo paseando por los jardines, pero que hace un momento salió del recinto. Se despidió hasta más tarde. Le vendrá bien un paseo, para relajarse y despejar la cabeza, y no sólo por el alcohol.

Se lo digo a Ángela, que camina decidida hacia su coche.

_- Bien, le vendrá bien el aire fresco.- _Saca las llaves de su bolso y desbloquea su coche. Voy a protestar, girándome y señalando mi coche, dos plazas más allá.No me deja tiempo y me mira muy seria. - _¡Ah, no! Si Booth está paseando es que bebió lo suyo, y tú eres demasiado buena amiga para dejarle beber solo. Tu coche se queda aquí. Vendremos luego a buscarlo._

_- Bien, Ángela. -_ tiene razón, lo reconozco -_ Pero recuerda que tengo una adolescente esperándome en casa y no puedo ni llegar muy tarde ni beber más..._

_- Sí, tienes que dar buen ejemplo... - _me mira con su expresión más formal, pero ojos divertidos, y alza una mano como en juramento _- Prometo ser buena y no incitarte a nada... que tú no quieras...- _Mueve las cejas en un gesto de flirteo que me hace reír con ganas. Nuestras risas resuenan en el parking mientras entramos en el coche.

_- ¿Adónde vamos?_

_- Como me quitas toda la diversión, pensaba ir sólo al Founding Fathers._

Muevo la cabeza en desaprobación.

_- No podemos, Brennan está allí con su cita... A no ser que quieras espiarlos..._

_- Suena tentador – _Me mira fijamente mientras pone en marcha el coche_ – Pero esta noche tenemos otros planes. - _Aparta la vista y se fija en la maniobra. Mientras salimos del parking y nos incorporamos al tráfico de DC suelta una risilla contagiosa._– Ahora sé por qué a Hodgins le gustan tanto las teorías de la conspiración. Esto de conspirar es divertido. _

Suspiro y me recuesto en el asiento. Ángela es incorregible. Si no fuera porque en este momento sí que me parece absolutamente necesaria una... - ¿Cómo llamarla? ¿Intervención? No. ¿Puesta en común de información? Sí, eso mejor -... una puesta en común de información, la dejaría a ella sola con sus locas teorías.

Llegamos a un bar del centro, muy al estilo de Ángela. Música extraña, gente guapa, pista de baile y bebidas de colores. Nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de los altavoces y después de pedir, Ángela no espera ni un momento.

_- He estado hablando con Brennan. Hay algo en ella que me tiene muy desconcertada. - _hace una pausa para lograr efecto _- Pero antes de entrar en ese tema... Dime ¿Cómo está Booth? ¿Cómo se ha tomado la cita de Brennan? ¡Su jefe! Yo no sé en que piensa esta mujer. - _gira la cabeza y sonríe- _En realidad si que sí sé en lo que piensa..._

La miro extrañada, pero su mirada divertida y traviesa no deja lugar a dudas. Sexo. Me río, relajada.

_- Lo que todas... Un poco de cariño. Calor humano... -_ encojo los hombros, porque en realidad no acabo de entender que si Brennan quiere sexo, tenga que ser con el jefe de Booth, y si quiere algo más que sexo, o sexo con sentimiento, no vea a Booth. Expreso mi incertidumbre en una sola palabra- _Supongo..._

_- Ya... Lo malo es que para ella el sexo es simplemente cubrir una necesidad biológica._

_- Bueno, en realidad lo es, Ange... Tú también... O sea... Antes del celibato... _

_- Sí, bueno, vale... pero lo mío no es en el plan clínico y analítico - antropológico de Brennan. Mis parejas, rollos, novios o como quieras llamarlos siempre me han atraído... Vale, a veces sólo por su físico... Vale... sí a veces sólo quería tener sexo... Pero la diferencia es que yo sí buscaba ese cariño o calor que tú dices, aunque fuese a través del sexo... Una conexión.... ¡¡Dios Cam, sé que me entiendes!! Tú saliste con Booth, y él es todo por el sexo con sentimientos... ¿o me equivoco? _

_- Claro que te entiendo – _sonrío ante la fingida voz de desesperación de Ángela por hacerse entender, mezclada con su picardía al referirse a mi relación con Seeley - _y no, no te equivocas Pero eso es lo único que oirás de mis labios acerca de eso. - _Esta mujer es tan desinhibida que si me dejara llevar, o tomara un par de copas más, estoy segura que acabaríamos hablando de las proezas de Seeley y de Hodgins en la cama... Estoy segura de que no sería nada desagradable compartir anécdotas con ella. Desde luego pasaríamos un rato de lo más divertido. Pero no es el momento.

Estamos aquí en una especie de misión oficial, con lo que debemos centrarnos en eso, Booth y Brennan y la manera de conseguir entender qué están haciendo... Si es consciente ese juego que se traen el uno con el otro, si es miedo, ignorancia, si en verdad están tan ciegos que no se ven...

- _Seeley no se lo ha tomado muy bien, ya lo has visto _– hago un alto mientras nos sirven las copas que hemos pedido. Son de frutas, sin alcohol, claro, que necesitamos la mente clara, y con sombrillita. Quito la sombrilla de mi copa y la miro distraída. Siento los ojos de Ángela clavados en mi. Así que continúo. - _Es su jefe... No ha dicho nada pero eso, no solo lo intimida, sino que le hace sentirse culpable._

- _Entiendo lo de sentirse intimidado. Bueno, en realidad no tendría por qué, porque Booth es... Bueno, ¡es Booth! –_ gesticula para dejar claro que es obvio que Booth ganaría al subdirector ese en todos los sentidos - _Booth está bueno... Muy bueno _– sonríe y levanta las cejas, y nos reímos las dos – _Incluso Brennan lo admite _– mi expresión es de cierta sorpresa, y Ángela elabora – _A su manera, ya sabes, que si su arco zigomático y su mandíbula son no sé como, que si las proporciones entre su cadera y sus hombros son no sé qué, si tiene unas facciones simétricas y proporcionadas... Esas cosas de Brennan._

Asiento con una sonrisa de conocimiento y miro a Ángela a los ojos, ante lo cual ella continúa.

- _Pero no sólo eso, es atento, es cariñoso, es galante... Es valiente. Es alguien de confianza... ¡Es todo un hombre! Es todo lo que cualquier mujer... _- se para y baja la vista un poco cortada –_ Lo siento, Cam, yo no... No sé si... _

- _Tranquila, Ángela, tienes razón en todo lo que dices, y sí, es lo que cualquier mujer desearía. Pero sólo cuando te quiere, ¿sabes?_ - hago una pausa, sé que lo que voy a decir puede resultarle raro -_ O por lo menos, cuando no está enamorado... de otra. -_ Ángela me mira asombrada. - _Yo sé la diferencia.- _Sonrío para que vea que de verdad no me afecta, y respira aliviada.

- _Tú ya no sientes... -_ sabía que me haría esta pregunta en algún momento. Al fin y al cabo, es Ángela, y estoy segura de que ha querido preguntarlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Espera mi respuesta con cara de concentración y prevención.

- _Lo quiero, claro. Hemos compartido mucho. Pero no estoy segura de haber estado verdaderamente enamorada de él. -_ aparto la vista de Ángela un momento y la dirijo hacia algún punto impreciso de la entrada _- Quizás lo estaba, lo estábamos, -_ vuelvo a mirarla _- pero fue hace tanto tiempo que ya no podría afirmarlo_ – me río ausente un momento, perdida en flashes de recuerdos de cuando éramos más jóvenes e inconscientes. Quizás si que estaba enamorada. Pero con ese amor de juventud que acaba y que deja una marca, pero no una cicatriz, para recordarlo, pero sin dolor. Al fin y al cabo lo nuestro terminó sin más, sin escenas, sin traumas, sin rencores. Y cuando volvimos a estar juntos aquí en DC, cuando me vine a trabajar al Jeffersonian, la relación que retomamos en realidad no era ya aquélla, porque nosotros tampoco éramos los mismos.

Debo de haber estado perdida en mis pensamientos un rato, porque me sobresalta Ángela aclarándose la garganta, y cuando la miro, me observa divertida desde detrás de su copa. No sé si compartirlo con ella. Sonrío.

- _Quizás _– repito – _Pero cuando volvimos, ya no. Era una relación distinta... Eramos, sobre todo, amigos.__ No sólo amigos con beneficios, tampoco era sólo sexo... Pero siempre supe que no sería nada a largo plazo. -_ Evito añadir que si llego a estar enamorada, o a querer algo más que lo que teníamos, debería haber sido la mujer más fría del mundo para evitar los celos que su relación con Brennan me tendrían que haber provocado. Porque entre ellos, ya de aquella, había algo que nunca he visto entre nosotros. Ni con nadie más.

Ángela parece más que satisfecha con mis respuestas y su mirada es de agradecimiento y comprensión. Nos quedamos un breve momento en silencio, y retoma su línea de conversación de antes. Pero como si hubiese comprendido algo que antes no acababa de entender

- _Y eso tiene algo que ver con que Booth se sienta culpable..._

- _Sí y no... Creo que Booth entiende ahora que salir con el jefe de tu compañero no está bien, y que por mucho que lo mantuviésemos en secreto_ – Ángela me mira incrédula y levanto las manos en posición de defensa – _¡Bueno! Quiero decir que manteníamos separada nuestra relación, del trabajo..._ - se ríe y asiente con la cabeza – _Pero era una situación incómoda para todos. Y había un claro conflicto de intereses, como se pudo ver en el caso de Epps, por eso..._ - no estoy convencida de querer compartir esto con Ángela, porque creo que leerá perfectamente la realidad de lo que ocurrió, pero de alguna manera sale de mi boca – _Seeley inventó esa línea..._

-_ ¿Una línea...?_ - se queda pensativa, y es como si una bombilla se encendiera en ese cerebro artístico y a la vez programático suyo. - _La línea.._.

- _Fue la excusa que usó para dejar de... Bueno, para romper. Estaba todavía de baja, con lo que tuve tiempo para pensar. Y eso de "la línea que separa lo profesional de lo personal" me pareció la peor idea del mundo. - _Ángela está muy atenta a lo que estoy diciendo_ - Entiendo perfectamente su necesidad de dejar de tener una relación conmigo. Después de lo que pasó era casi necesario. Y yo lo necesitaba a él como amigo, no como amante, ni nada parecido. También os necesitaba a vosotros, y estando en una relación con Booth era... raro._

_- Brennan se refiere a veces a la línea...¿Tú crees que Booth le habrá hablado a ella de eso?_

_- Es Booth, así que yo lo afirmaría. No es capaz de hacer una discriminación tan grande y aplicarla a su relación conmigo y no a su "no-relación" _- hago el gesto de las comillas en el aire y las dos sonreímos – _con Brennan. Pero con ella ha alcanzado un nuevo significado que conmigo nunca llegó a tener._

- _Vosotros ya habíais sido. Y antes o después sabías que eso pasaría, que acabaría_ – muevo la cabeza afirmativamente – _Lo de Epps fue solo el detonante, pero podía haber sido cualquier otra cosa, y podías haber sido tú perfectamente la que hubiese terminado..._

- _Pero con Brennan la línea significó acabar algo antes siquiera de empezarlo._

Ángela asiente y se ríe...

- _En realidad, no te ofendas, Cam, por lo que voy a decir, pero trazar una línea con tu compañera para evitar involucrarse románticamente con ella no es muy profesional, ¿no? Quiero decir, que estás introduciendo ya esa variable en la ecuación... la posibilidad del sexo, aunque sea para eliminarla. _

- _Exacto. El trazar la línea con Brennan ya supuso al mismo tiempo traspasarla... pero privándose de la posibilidad de evolucionar en su relación._ - Ángela y yo sostenemos la mirada un momento y no puedo evitar reírme, y con ganas – _Y no... ¡No creo que sea muy de "compañeros"! _

La música esconde nuestras risas y absorbe unos momentos nuestros pensamientos. El ambiente del bar es agradable. Bebo un sorbo de mi copa y espero a que Ángela haga la siguiente pregunta, que sé que ya tiene preparada.

Creo que nuestra "puesta en común de información" sí que puede ser muy productiva.

* * *

Gracias por leer, y si comentáis, gracias por adelantado. Y reitero mi promesa de antes... XDD


	4. Recabar Información Es Un Deber De Amiga

_A lo mejor os parece que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero yo lo intento y la vida es lo que tiene... Estudios, responsabilidades, obligaciones familiares... Ojalá pudiese estar 24/7 escribiendo, pero no. No se puede... Y además, ya sabéis, la inspiración es caprichosa, viene cuando quiere, que no es precisamente cuando una tiene tiempo..._

_**Cuarta parte**. Continuamos "compartiendo información". Me encanta esta idea de que Ángela y Cam se pusieran a hablar de los dos... Me encanta Cam, o sea que, si encima conspirase con Ángela para que nuestra no-pareja favorita se uniese en un arrebato de pasión desenfrenada, sería lo más. XDD_

_Este capítulo es desde el **punto de vista de Ángela**, y ha sido divertido escribirlo... Bueno, en realidad lo divertido ha sido imaginarlo... Escribirlo ha sido más difícil. He tenido que rebajar un poco el tono que le estaba poniendo a Angela en mi mente... Es que parece (y en la mayor parte de los fics la reflejan así) que es una loca, despreocupada, bohemia y arrebatada, cuando no lo es tanto. De hecho, es bastante razonable... un poco alocada, pero tampoco tanto. A veces es la voz del sentido común._

_Decidme si os gusta o si os está aburriendo la historia, porque según la reacción, continuaré un poco más con ella o no... Aunque sea así, lentito._

**Disclaimer:**_ ¿¿ De verdad alguien cree que tengo algún derecho sobre #Bones?? ¿O que saco algún beneficio económico de esto? Ojalá!! El beneficio es sólo espiritual... Los beneficios económicos son para los que tienen el copyright: HH y esos._

* * *

_.  
._

_Recabar Información Es Un Deber De Amiga_

_ (Puesta En Común De Información, II)_

_.  
._

Aquí estamos en mi bar preferido tomando copas y rodeadas de tíos buenos. Dos chicas guapas, independientes y seguras de sí mismas. Y sin embargo, no estamos ligando y divirtiéndonos. No. Estamos intentando saber qué diablos les pasa a esos dos ciegos.

Una amiga tiene hacer lo que una amiga tiene que hacer. Cierto.

Pero es que ser amiga de Brennan es realmente agotador, psicológicamente. Porque encontrar el punto medio entre su racionalidad irritante y la realidad, es una tarea que requiere no sólo mano izquierda y tacto, sino también paciencia.

Ella se esconde bajo esa pantalla de frialdad y ciencia pura y, si presionas demasiado, simplemente se encierra más. Por eso hay que explicarle las cosas (las del corazón, del instinto, no las otras, claro), y hacerlo con cuidado, para que ella no piense que te estás entrometiendo.

Desde que Booth ha llegado a su vida, es mucho más abierta. Más sensible a la realidad. No como antes, que no aceptaba absolutamente ningún hecho... No, "hecho" no es la palabra adecuada... Digamos que no aceptaba ninguna conclusión que no estuviera tan apoyada por (ahora sí) hechos científicos y debidamente comprobados. Las desechaba y despreciaba.

En realidad, ahora sigue despreciando (aunque no tanto) las conclusiones (llamémoslas) aleatorias, pero acepta el instinto de Booth y, aunque ella no lo reconozca en voz alta, que hay cosas que no se pueden explicar de todo con la ciencia.

Y eso, aquí estamos ( intentando no distraernos con estos "especímenes" tan buenos que están a nuestro alrededor). En misión oficial.

Cam acaba de contarme un montón de cosas que hacen que empiece a tener un poco de perspectiva sobre el tema. El tema sería algo así como: "Booth y Brennan. De su especial relación (sólo compañeros) y de porqué no están haciendo bebés monísimos, por la vía tradicional, como locos." Y claro, la respuesta la acabo de ver clara. Son tontos. Desde el cariño. Pero lo son.

¡Una línea! ¡Han trazado una línea entre ellos!. A quién se le ocurre... Y encima con lo literal que es Brennan, seguro que hasta la ve, y con lo firme que es Booth con sus ideas, ni se le ocurrirá pensar que pudo ser una sandez. Eso sí , como dato, todo eso es muy interesante y puede darnos un poco de luz sobre cómo ayudar, o no ayudar, a ese par.

-_ Nada profesional... - _repito_ - Pero esto de la línea es verdaderamente interesante..._– lo digo pensativa, en realidad es sólo la idea que tengo en la mente en este momento. - _Todo un hallazgo... - _Cam me mira ocultando una sonrisa... Sabe que voy a acribillarla a preguntas, y parece que está dispuesta. Lo que sea por la felicidad de esos dos... ¿ya he dicho ciegos? Sí... Pues sordos... Porque sus cuerpos gritan y gritan para que el otro se acerque, y se acerque bien, y ellos ni se enteran. O bueno, no quieren enterarse.

Levanto la vista y la fijo en los ojos de Cam. Concentro mis pensamientos.

- ¿_Tú crees que están preparados para estar juntos? Quiero decir.... Sé que Brennan nunca va a estar preparada, en el sentido normal de la palabra, vamos, y lo que es peor, ella pensará que no lo está, ni lo va a estar nunca. Pero con Booth... Si alguien puede conseguir que se abra y sea ella misma, y crea en todo eso, ya sabes..._

_- Compromiso, felicidad, futuro..._ - Cam aporta con gusto.

- ._..amor... _- añado, y ella sonríe - _Ese es él. _- Cam asiente y yo prosigo - _Pero no sé porqué, bueno aparte de esa insensatez de la línea, Brennan se comporta como si Booth fuese su amigo gay... ¿sabes a qué me refiero? Y Booth, o sea, que es todo un machote, un super agente especial del FBI, se porta como si verdaderamente fuese ese amigo gay!!_

_- ¡Lo sé...! A veces pienso que sólo les falta ir a encargar juntos la lista de regalos para la boda del otro..._

_- ¡Exacto!... Yo pensé que con la placa de Agente se presuponía el valor... - _Cam me mira con cierta tristeza, y toma un trago de su copa en silencio. Noto un halo de melancolía que se apodera de las dos. - _Pero parece que no... - _Suspiro, no puedo evitarlo. La frustración, supongo. - _O eso, o ya no sé leer a las personas... - _Cam aprieta los labios en lo querría ser una sonrisa de comprensión_. _

Es increíble que Booth se eche para atrás en un asunto así. O vamos, que no ataque. No me refiero a un ataque directo, o de una manera evidente, porque si lo hiciera, Brennan de alguna manera esquiva y retorcida escaparía, no de él, sino del concepto "relación". Pero sí una aproximación, un ataque de una manera sutil.

Que sí... que es cierto que lo que ha estado haciendo hasta ahora yo pensaba que era ese ataque sutil... Pero parece que estaba equivocada. O de lo sutil que está siendo, ni siquiera él se entera (y mucho menos Brennan). Porque vamos... Yo siempre había creído que Booth estaba loquito por ella. Pero llega un momento en que una duda...

Trato de expresar mis pensamientos en voz alta.

-_ Yo hubiese apostado otros 6 meses, qué digo meses, años, de celibato (y Dios sabe que no tengo ninguna intención de perder esa apuesta) a que Booth sentía algo muy fuerte por Brennan. - _muevo la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad_ – Yo siempre he creído que tienen algo que yo no puedo ni imaginar._

Cam sólo asiente, con la cabeza inclinada sobre su copa mientras yo termino el discurso. Cuando me apasiono por un tema no puedo evitar hablar mucho sobre ello, pero sobre este tema en particular, creo que la desilusión está pudiendo conmigo y con mi buen humor natural.

- _Pero ya no sé nada... _- Termino, con voz abatida...

Siento que Cam se debate entre contarme algo o no. Espero tranquila a que se convenza. Debe ser difícil para ella equilibrar la balanza entre la confianza que Booth depositó en ella como su confidente, su amiga, y la necesidad de usar la información para su propio bien (de él), para su felicidad.

- _Tienes razón _– Parece que se ha decidido a contármelo. Levanta lentamente la vista y enfrenta unos segundos mi mirada antes de desviarla a un punto lejano, detrás de mi. - _Sí que tienen algo... Yo también lo creo. - _hace una pausa y me preocupa su mirada, cansada _- Pero Booth..._

Noto su indecisión. ¡¡Oh Dios!! ¿Qué me va a contar de Booth? ¿Que sigue alucinando? ¿Que está enfermo? ¡No por favor!

- _¿¿Qué pasa con Booth?? _- es un milagro que mi voz no suene más histérica – _¿¿Le pasa algo malo?? ¡El tumor...!_

- _No, no... _- Cam corta enseguida, pero su actitud no me tranquiliza para nada.

- ¿_Entonces qué pasa? ¿es que él no...? ¿No quiere... ?_- A ver, organiza tus ideas, Ángela. Respiro y lo suelto - _¿Hay alguien más? ¿Otra chica? _- frunzo el ceño ante la idea. No me gusta, pero es posible. Al fin y al cabo es un partidazo, y cualquier mujer lo querría para él, y aunque él estuviese enamorado de Brennan, uno no puede esperar para siempre, y menos cuando la otra persona no sólo no te da esperanzas, sino que parece que boicotea cualquier posibilidad de llegar a tenerlas.

- _¿Qué?_ - se ríe, y no sé si me tranquiliza o me pone más nerviosa- _Nooo. Qué va. _- Acompaña sus palabras con un gesto de sus manos, como de bloqueo, y luego las mueve como queriendo eliminar completamente esa idea, o mis palabras, del aire.

Cada vez entiendo menos. Pero veo que a Cam le está costando decir lo que sea que quiere decir, así que le doy tiempo para que se decida.

- _¿Sabes? - _levanta la cabeza para mirarme fijamente_ - Aunque la hubiera, no tendría nada que hacer al lado de Brennan en el corazón de Booth...- _es tajante y convincente. Sonríe.

Es lo que necesitaba para seguir confiando en mi intuición con las personas. O sea que sí es cierto que Booth siente algo por Brennan. Pero ¿entonces? Mi confusión se hace evidente en mi cara y Cam parece que encuentra el valor para contarme lo que ocurre. Desvía la mirada un momento, pero casi de inmediato vuelve a mirarme. Presiento que hay un pero.

- _Pero.._.

Lo sabía. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un pero?

- _¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un pero?- _digo entre dientes, frustrada.

- _Booth no... - _titubea - _Booth cree que no es el mismo desde la operación. -_ Su mirada se pierde de nuevo en el espacio detrás de mi – _No está seguro de muchas cosas._

- _Oh._ - no puedo decir más. Creo que empiezo a entender.

- _El sabe que está enamorado de Brennan, ahora.- _hace hincapié en la palabra "ahora", y sus ojos se clavan en los míos intensamente para asegurarse de que entiendo lo que quiere decir.

-_Oh... Ya... Ahora... _– noto que mis ojos se arrugan en un gesto como de dolor. Y acabo la frase de Cam. - _Pero no está seguro de si es una consecuencia del sueño que tuvo... esa especie de conexión virtual entre sus mentes... - _cierro los ojos un momento y respiro profundo para expulsar esa idea _- o si... si es real._

Cam asiente

_-Tiene miedo de que antes del coma no estuviese enamorado._

Oírlo así me parte un poco el corazón. Así que se trata de eso. No sabe si estaba enamorado antes... Y claro, si no lo estaba y lo está después del coma, entonces es que es un efecto secundario del coma y no una emoción real... Eso sí que me pega más con Booth. Hasta que no está seguro de que es una emoción, se retraerá y sufrirá él para evitar cualquier tipo de sufrimiento a los demás, más aún cuando "los demás" es Brennan.

Aun así, me parece increíble que no lo sepa... Que no sepa que está enamorado¡¡Que le pregunte a cualquiera!! O sea, lo sabe todo el mundo, bueno, o por lo menos lo intuímos, y él es el único que no se entera... Bueno, y ella...

Pero es que además él es el hombre del instinto...

- _Cómo puede ser que no lo recuerde, quiero decir... Booth es un tío que confía en su instinto, y en su corazón..._

- _Lo sé. Lo sé. - _Cam parece más fastidiada que yo con todo esto.

- _¿Entonces? Estoy segura de que antes estaba enamorado, igual que ahora... ¡¡Esa tensión sexual que hay entre ellos no es sana!! ¿Y esas miradas..? A mi a veces me duele el alma sólo de ver cómo se miran... Y además es super H-O-T..._

Cam ríe con ganas...

- _¡Sí! Es tan poco profesional! ¡Y ellos ni se dan cuenta! ¿Y todo ese toqueteo que se traen últimamente?_

- _Lo sé... Y ellos, como si nada... Y claro los demás asistiendo a ese espectáculo... Y es muy duro para gente necesitada como yo –_ Me río más si cabe. Estos chistes sobre la maldita abstinecia sexual es lo que me salva... Dios. A quién quiero engañar... Claro que estoy necesitada... ¡¡¡Y ellos que pueden tenerlo todo y no se hacen caso!!!!

Cam ha dejado de reír y con su voz me saca de mis desvaríos

- _Es que... eso no es todo._ - Dejo de reírme, al notar su expresión un tanto indignada, no hacia mí, hacia la situación. – _Hay más.-_ Hace una pausa dramática que me está matando de los nervios. - _No es sólo cosa de él_.

¿Cómo? ¿Alguien ha dudado de Booth, de nuestro Booth y de sus capacidades? ¿No habrá sido la propia Brennan? Dios... si que va a llevarse una reprimenda... Respiro hondo y pregunto, antes de volverme loca con la duda.

- ¿_El qué? ¿La inseguridad? ¿Cómo? ¿¿Es que alguien le ha hecho dudar de que es el mismo?? Ha Hecho Brennan algo que..._

- _No, Brennan no..._ - Cam detiene mi asalto – _Para nada. De hecho ella parece que intenta convencerlo de lo contrario, es decir, de que es el mismo... _

- _¿Entonces?_

Mi curiosidad gana a mi indignación.

- _Sweets.-_ Tajante, Cam dice el nombre del psicólogo y hace una mueca de, a la vez, disgusto y resignación_._

- _Debí imaginarlo.-_ suspiro y recuerdo el fiasco de Grayson y Cam y Hodgins y yo... Y el de la muerte fingida de Booth... Cuando quiere es adorable, pero cuando juega al pequeño psicólogo entrometido, siempre acabamos mal. - _¿Y qué se le ha ocurrido esta vez? _

- _Le ha enseñado unos escáneres de su cerebro, de antes, durante y de después del coma y le ha convencido de que al no estar iluminada el área del cerebro responsable del enamoramiento antes del coma, es que no estaba enamorado. _

- _¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo estaba ahora?_

- _Los escáneres mostraban una disminución de la intensidad después de despertarse._

_-Oh.- _Pobre Booth.

- _Exacto._

- _Pero... Ya ha pasado un tiempo... Quiero decir... ¿No se ha hecho más escáneres? ¿Qué dicen ahora?_

_- Pues si se los ha hecho, Sweets no los ha... _– Cam hace un gesto divertido con las manos, rotándolas a unos centímetros de ambas sienes -... _psicoanalizado._ _Al menos que yo sepa... Pero creo que Booth me lo habría dicho._

- _Sí... _- me quedo pensativa, procesando la información. - _Así que todo esto es culpa de Sweets-_ Miro a Cam que levanta las cejas y cierra los ojos en asentimiento. - _Por eso Booth anda con pies de plomo._

De repente, me viene a la cabeza la última frase que Brennan dijo, justo cuando salía por la puerta de su despacho dejándome allí sola en medio de la conversación, y creo que empiezo a entenderla.

A ella y a la frase.

- _Oh vaya._..

- _¿Qué pasa? _- Cam se da cuenta de que he unido algunas piezas del puzle.

- _¿Hay algo más, verdad? Booth ha hecho algo o dicho algo que no debería o que él pensaba que no debería haber dicho. O no ha hecho algo que debería..._

Cam asiente, casi sorprendida de que yo sepa que, en efecto, había algo más.

- _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

- _Cuando hablé con Brennan estaba rara. Yo pensé que era simplemente que quería evitar el tema de Booth, y Andrew y Guatemala y el bebé...._

- ¿_Bebé? ¿Qué bebé? -_ Cam parece aterrorizada por un momento

_- Nooo _– Me río. Hubiese sido un malentendido interesante. - _El bebé que a Brennan se le metió en la cabeza tener con Booth antes de la operación..._

- _¡Ah! _- Se ve su alivio – _Por un momento pensé... ¡No sé ni lo que pensé!_ - iba a empezar a reír cuando muy seria necesita una última confirmación - _Pero no hay bebé, ¿no?_- Niego con la cabeza y sonrío. Ella se ríe conmigo. - _¿Te imaginas? _- Nos miramos entre risas y de repente las dos paramos a la vez de reír. - _Creo que no debemos bromear sobre esto._

- _Cierto._ - Después de un breve silencio entre nosotras, interrumpido por la rítmica base de la música del local, gesticulo para continuar mi explicación.

_- Yo pensé que lo que quería era escaquearse, como siempre, de una conversación seria, ya sabes, sobre sentimientos y esas cosas que le da alergia reconocer que existen._

- _Aunque precisamente ella _sienta_ más que la media._- una sonrisa que resume que conoce perfectamente cómo es Brennan aparece en Cam, con un gesto de resignación. Asiento en respuesta y continúo.

- _Pero lo que estaba era triste. Ahora me doy cuenta. Es como si hubiera tomado una decisión dolorosa pero necesaria. Como si hubiese abandonado una esperanza. Era la misma mirada que tenía antes siempre en Navidad cuando veía a la gente abriendo regalos_.

Cómo puede ser que no lo hubiera visto antes... En realidad sí que estoy perdiendo mi toque. Estaba tan ocupada intentando hacer que Brennan se diese cuenta de que era un error no creer en el amor que pasé por alto todas las señales.

Brennan quizás no crea en el amor, pero sí en Booth. Y eso es suficiente. Al menos, lo era.

Lo que ocurre ahora es que no está segura. Pero ¿por qué? Si Booth es todo corazón y...

-_ Booth tuvo que decirle algo para que dejase de creer._

- ¿_Creer?- _Claro, creer, creer en Booth. Dios, soy una romántica incurable, mejor explico mi razonamiento.

- _Sí bueno... Ahora lo entiendo. Después de lo que pasó con Jared, el secuestro de Booth, la visita de Gordon Gordon, ellos dos estaban mucho más unidos –_ Cam asiente. También lo observó. - _Luego el asunto del bebé... Fue demasiado obvio. Tan obvio, que no nos dimos cuenta de lo evidente que era... Porque, bueno... Era Brennan de quien se trataba. _

_- Creo que todos acabamos casi convencidos de que sí era una de sus racionalizaciones de ideas absurdas escondidas bajo explicaciones antropológicas: que sólo quería transmitir su bagaje genético a otra generación. _

- _Y luego el tumor... - s_u simple mención provoca un escalofrío en mí, y estoy segura de que también en Cam – _Eso... Eso... nos destrozó a todos, pero ella..._

_- Ella no lo dejó ni un momento. No se apartó del lado de Seeley en cuatro días interminables. _

- _En ese tiempo se dio cuenta de lo que sentía. O sea. Una cosa es sentirlo y racionalizarlo, como hace ella con todo. Lo compartamentaliza, y lo manda a un rincón de su cerebro donde no le estorbe. - _Cam sólo asiente y sigo - _Pero... esos cuatro días que Booth estuvo... que Booth no se despertaba, dejaron sus emociones a flor de piel. Y desbordaron sus barreras. _

- _Y encima lo puso por escrito._

_- Eso lo hace real. _

-_ Aunque lo haya borrado. _

Cierto. Veo las cosas mucho más claras, ahora.

-_ Ni siquiera Brennan puede obviar la conexión que ella y Booth tuvieron durante el coma de él. Por mucho que se aferre a la teoría de Sweets que el sueño de Booth fue sólo una reacción de su subconsciente a la lectura del libro_. _Es como... como...-_ intento buscar algo con qué compararlo_ -... como si hubiesen estado juntos en un plano de realidad alternativa..._

Cam se ríe ante mi ocurrencia, mueve la cabeza, y me contesta-

- _Lo que sea que fuese o_ _como quieran llamarlo, lo cierto es que los dos vieron y vivieron algo que nunca se atreverían a pensar siquiera en otras circunstancias._

- _Se asustó cuando Booth se despertó y no la conocía._

_- Y encima después la confunde con su esposa._

_- ¡¡Eso tuvo que haberla aterrorizado!!_

- _¡Como a todos! Y eso que su reacción fue verdaderamente heroica. Yo no sé si podría aguantar algo así..._

- _Bueno, ella.... Yo creo que ella intentó separarse de esas emociones y no pudo, porque la prueba, Booth, estaba constantemente ahí._

_- Y entonces fue cuando se marchó, para intentar controlar todo lo que le pasaba. Si Booth no hubiese soñado con lo que ella escribió, habría podido guardarlo en secreto, pero así, quedó totalmente expuesta._

- _Al volver descubre que Booth no está tan bien como los médicos le habían prometido. Que es diferente... Pequeñas cosas que ella habrá notado enseguida. _

_- Tal como es ella, probablemente se lo dijo a Booth, lo que sólo aumentó su inseguridad. Y eso, unido a los escáneres..._

_- Exacto. Se echaron para atrás los dos.- _Cam verdaderamente entiende la mecánica de Booth, y hasta la de Brennan. Necesitamos seguir atando cabos para poder descubrir su mecánica conjunta.

Nos quedamos pensativas las dos un momento y reanudo el hilo primitivo de la conversación. Mi charla con Brennan.

- _Pues hoy, cuando le pregunté a Brennan por qué salía con Andrew, cuando había rechazado antes a tipos mucho mejores, me dijo, en un suspiro, que eso era antes..._

- _¿Antes de qué?_

- _Eso le pregunté yo... Pero no me contestó. Pero estoy casi segura de que Booth tuvo que decir, hacer o no decir o no hacer algo que hizo que Brennan se decidiese a entrar otra vez en el mercado... Porque llevaba bastante tiempo fuera de él._

Cam sonríe, pero un poco ausente, un poco triste...Tiene que contarme ya qué es lo que está pasando o me moriré de la ansiedad. La pausa es casi dramática.

_- ¿Cam...?_ - es un susurro, necesitado, pero con miedo a que se eche para arás y no me lo cuente.

- _Booth... le... - _entrecierra los ojos como si tuviese miedo de mi reacción - _le dijo que la quería..._

- _¡¡¡Quéeée!!!-_ Estoy segura de que mi voz, tres octavas más elevada de lo normal, y un poco chirriante, que casi me molestó a mí, se oyó al otro lado de la pista, a través de la música. Sigo mirando a Cam sorprendida, casi incrédula... Le dijo que la quería... Me llena poco a poco una sensación de alivio, cariño, calor.. alegría... Pero...

Si le dijo que la quería no estarían las cosas así... A no ser que Brennan hubiese... No... No sé. Estoy confundida. Mucho.

-_Pero..._

Claro, tenía que haber un pero. Mi confusión se refleja claramente en mi cara. Noto mi entrecejo arrugarse cada vez más. Cam tiene toda mi atención, y más que hubiera.

-_¿Pero?_

- _Se asustó cuando vio a un payaso, y le hizo gracia._

- ¿_Un payaso? ¿Qué tiene esto que …? Oh. Ya... Al hombretón no le gustan los payasos. Oh, Dios mío... ¡¡Le hizo gracia!!- _eso es como un desastre. Una nada buena señal.- _Y... ¿qué hizo? ¿¿Lo retiró?? ¿Se retractó o algo?_

- _No... Bueno... - _Piensa un momento, como tratando de buscar la forma de explicarlo - _Lo adjetivó_.- Imita una falsa carcajada y un movimiento de cabeza de medio desesperación. -_Le dijo que la quería en plan buena chica._

Mi cara debe de ser un poema. Mis ojos están como platos. Lo sé porque noto como se han abierto hasta que casi me salen de las órbitas. Se han secado y casi me duelen del esfuerzo. Parpadeo lentamente. Creo que hasta tengo la boca abierta.

Entonces Cam me mira y sin poder evitarlo estallamos las dos en carcajadas que hacen que la gente de nuestro alrededor nos mire.

Eso es algo que no me esperaba. Desde luego no de "Míster Corazón, Instinto y Todo por los Sentimientos".

- _¿Qué...? ¿Qué... se supone...?- _Las risas hacen que sea difícil hablar. Casi sin aire continúo- _¿qué se supone que quiere decir eso? -_ hasta me lloran los ojos y Cam no está en una mucho mejor condición que yo...

- _¡¡Yo le pregunté lo mismo!! _- Carcajadas que van relajándose dan paso a sonrisas cómplices y que encierran un mejor conocimiento.

Poco a poco nos tranquilizamos, y recordamos la semiseriedad de la conversación.

- _Es para matarlo.- _una pequeña sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza acompañan a mi proclamación.

_- Lo sé.- _Me contesta imitando mi sonrisa y con los ojos abiertos en total aprobación de mi pensamiento.

Un momento de tranquilidad y silencio entre nosotras, mientras Cam deja que se fijen las ideas en mí. Tanta información y tantas posibilidades. Mi mente ya empieza a imaginar escenarios en que les tendemos una trampa a esos dos para que de una vez tengan que lanzarse... No, Ángela, céntrate. No puedes presionarlos, si no, será todavía peor. Pero a lo mejor un pequeño empujoncito... Necesito tener total certeza, de todos modos, antes de nada.

_- Pero entonces... - _me pongo seria, miro a Cam a los ojos fijamente. Quiero una respuesta clara_.- Él… la quiere._

_- Ajá. - _Asiente completamente segura de lo que dice. Si aún me quedaba alguna duda de lo que sentía Booth, ya no tengo ni una pequeña. Lo que tengo ahora es una desconcertante preocupación o sensación de frustración que se apodera de mí.

_- Entonces Brennan piensa que Booth la quiere en plan buena chica._

Esto es increíble. Cómo puede ser tan tonta y creerse eso. Aunque bueno, viniendo de Booth, que generalmente es sincero con sus sentimientos hasta yo lo creería, si estuviera en el lugar de Brennan, y además con lo ingenua y poco experimentada que es ella manejando sus sentimientos...

_- Creo que en parte es culpa mía_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Aunque le dije a Booth que confiase en su corazón, cuando hablamos sobre si debería decirle algo a Brennan -_ Cam parece algo disgustada con el recuerdo _-_ _también le dije que estuviera seguro de lo que sentía antes de atacar a Brennan con una avalancha de sentimientos y emociones, porque ella es demasiado vulnerable como para soportar la inseguridad por parte de Booth._

-_ Hiciste bien, Cam. Tienes razón. Brennan no soportaría que Booth le fallase de esa manera. Que le dijese que la quiere y que después él mismo dudase de ese sentimiento. Brennan necesita alguien que crea en el amor, en su amor._

_- Hasta que Booth no vuelva a creer en sí mismo, no creo que pueda creer en los dos._

_- Son como críos de instituto. - _Resoplo, cansada.- _Uno alrededor del otro, sin atreverse a dar el primer paso ninguno de los dos._

- _Lo sé. Aunque desde luego, Seeley no era así en el Instituto._

_- Lo peor de esto es que ahora entiendo que Brennan haya salido con Andrew._

_- Lo sé.._.

.

* * *

Nota: No sé si os habéis fijado en algunas pequeñas cosas que a día de hoy (S05E14 _– Devil... -_) podrían considerarse inciertas, como por ejemplo, el que, según Ángela, Brennan no reconozca que las cosas no pueden explicarse de todo con la ciencia.O las referencias al amor. Hay que tener en cuenta que es el punto de vista de Ángela, y que además estaría situada sobre el Episodio 5. (S05E05 – _Museum -)._ También puede llamar la atención la implicación de Ángela con Brennan cuando en el S05E06 – _Chicken _- discuten, o cómo aquí canaliza su energía sexual bien, y no está, como dice Sweets, desviada.

Digo esto, porque a veces resulta difícil centrarnos en el tiempo, sobre todo con la evolución de los personajes en estos últimos capis. Primero Booth y las revelaciones a GG y luego, Brennan, con el brindis o el reconocimiento del S05E14!! "Crecen" tan rápido...

Ah... Gracias por leer, y ya sabéis, si os apetece decirme algo, review... :D


End file.
